Patent document 1: JP 2010-86385 A
Patent document 1 describes a conventional input apparatus, which generates a capacitor between an electrode and a finger of a user serving as an electric conductive manipulator to detect a change of an electrostatic capacity in the capacitor, thereby enabling an intended input. The input apparatus includes a touch plate (i.e., touch panel); a dielectric film (i.e., film sensor) facing a rear side of the touch plate; several electrodes on a touch-plate side of the dielectric filth; and a wiring line having one terminal end connected with the electrode and the other terminal end connected with a circuit board, transmitting detection signals. The dielectric film receives an insulating foaming layer over the touch-plate side to cover the wiring line. Alternatively, instead of the foaming layer, a spacer is provided to intervene between the touch plate and the dielectric film, forming air space or layer.
A finger may approach a region, which is over the touch plate and opposite the wiring line, unintentionally. Even in such a case, the above configuration of the foaming layer or air space help prevent the capacitor between the wiring line and the finger from arising, or the electrostatic capacity froth changing. This may preclude a mis-manipulation or malfunction.
The input apparatus of Patent document 1 needs to provide the foaming layer or spacer on the dielectric film, requiring man-hour costs.